


Stargazing

by Pallas_Athena



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i wrote this for english class, southern! Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas_Athena/pseuds/Pallas_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a prompt request i received on Tumblr( Follow me @diangeloitaliano)  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)

  

   You’d think that Nico would have accepted all of the things Will had told him about the South as truth by now, but the week he’d been on spring break at his boyfriend’s house had been one harrowing experience after another. He’d seen more biscuits and gravy, Confederate flags, and jugs of iced tea than he’d care to count. The flags kind of pissed him off, but the food was great, and the weather was nicer than Nico had experienced in months; but he was nervous about what was next up on Will’s agenda: Mudding.

Nico stood in the driveway,waiting, as Will backed an ancient-looking red pick-up out of the garage. The windows were rolled down, and some god-awful country song blared out of the speakers. Will drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, smiling down at him. “Get in, babe!” Nico feigned shock. “What, not going to open my door for me? Not much of a Southern gentleman after all, Sunshine.” Will rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you can handle it, Nico.” “Pretty sure I’m going to get killed, if you’re driving.” He muttered, climbing in the passenger's side. Will fiddled with his mirrors before backing out of the driveway completely. “ Shush, you. I passed my driving test.” “That doesn’t mean much.” “Whatever.” They wound along two lane roads heading southeast, with the bass thumping so hard the floorboards hummed against Nico’s feet.

They passed large plantation-esque farms and main street squares so small he nearly didn’t see them. Nico had his head leaning out the window, stealing glances at Will, when the truck veered sharply off the road, down a narrow trail between the trees.

Nico’s head smacked against the roof as the truck splashed through a huge puddle in the trail, spraying mud on the windshield. His hand reached for the handle above the window, hanging on for dear life. “ Holy shit, Will! A little warning next time?” Will only laughed in response, careening left at a fork in the trail. Nico had no idea how long they crashed through the woods,but soon enough the sun began to go down, and bugs assaulted them through the open windows.

Nico smacked a mosquito off Will’s cheek, probably hitting him a little harder necessary. Will turned towards him, cradling his cheek in his hand. “ Ow, Nico! Jesus.” Nico smiled sheepishly, holding up his hand to display the spattered bug. “Got him.” “You are the bane of my existence, Nico. Honestly.” he turned the volume down on the radio, fishtailing through a curve in the trail. Nico wiped the bug on his jeans.

“I’m the reason you’re still alive! running at an entire legion unarmed? Really?” “Okay-you know wha- that’s not even what happened! And it was two years ago, I have gotten better since then!” Nico scoffed. “better at what, exactly?” “Mm,lots of things,” Will murmured, his hand moving from the steering wheel and resting on Nico’s upper thigh. Nico was admittedly a little surprised, Will was one of the most passive, non-dominant people he knew, but he took it in stride. He raised his eyebrows. “Oh,really?” Will met his gaze, entangling their hands on Nico’s leg and he felt the truck shudder to a stop beneath them. Nico leaned forward and Will did that _thing_ with his jaw...

And the tension between them was like a live wire. With in a heartbeat the moment was shattered, Will revving the engine and yelling “Shortcut!” Before tearing off to the woods again. Nico slapped him across the chest.” you fucking tease!” will pecked him on the cheek.”You really thought you were gonna get some there, huh? And for the record, you are so much more of a “Fucking Tease”, I’ve gotta try and get back at you every once in awhile.” Nico took back Will’s hand, planting a kiss on his knuckles. "So, a shortcut?" "Uh-huh, right through...here." The woods opened up to a large clearing ringed with mossy oak and cypress trees. The rain had flooded it into one huge puddle.

Will grinned."roll up your window." They were about halfway through the field, Nico's heart jumping every time he looked at the speedometer, when the truck started to slow in the thick mud, the tires churning but not moving. Will let out a noise of irritation. "Crap." Nico clicked his tongue. "So we're stuck?" "Yes, yes we are. Luckily, I came prepared. C'mon, grab the blanket."

He clambered out of the truck, balancing on the running board to swing up into the truck bed. Nico sighed, grabbing the Indian blanket thrown over the seats before climbing after him. Will was knelt over, rummaging through a cooler. He tossed a can of Sanpellegrino to Nico, who caught it , peering at the label: _Aracianta_. Nice. "I also brought snacks." Will announced, pulling a carton of strawberries and a jar of nutella from the cooler. Nico spread out the blanket, leaning his back against the truck cab. Will settled down next to him, a Dr Pepper in hand. "Well this isn't too bad, is it?" Nico let their shoulders brush together, tilting his head to look up at the sunset.

They sat like that, eating strawberries and joking around, talking about everything and nothing and counting Will's freckles until the stars came out. Nico shifted his weight, pointing up at the sky. “So that’s Taurus, and Aquarius, and Hercules, and there’s Orion. Orion was a dick, you know, back in the old myths? But he’s gone now.” He kept his eyes on the stars, not really sure if Will was listening. “and the Seven Sisters is like the most difficult constellation to find, but I think it’s over here somewhere…” He pointed south. With his other hand he reached around for the strawberry carton, but he couldn’t reach it.

He glanced over at Will, who was holding the strawberries hostage, trying not to laugh at Nico’s obliviousness. He titled the carton towards Nico, revealing that it was empty save for one huge dark red strawberry with a tiny bite taken off the tip. “Will, you took the last strawberry? You traitor!” Will smiled at him. "You still want it?" "Oh my god yes-I- thank you." He bit back what he had almost said aloud, I love you.

Woah. Wait. What? Had he really almost said that? I mean, he had been dating Will for awhile, and they obviously both had feelings for each other, but why now had that popped into his head? Was he only saying it because Will had given him food, or had he actually meant it? He covered the strawberry in Nutella, eating it slowly. Nico could almost feel himself spiraling into panic, over analyzing the whole thing. He looked up at the stars again, feeling a little more grounded. Nico breathed deeply, throwing the strawberry's leaves to the small pile at their feet. "Nico, are you okay?" Nico stayed quiet a long time, not sure how to respond.

Will was patient,quietly cleaning up their food as Nico sat there in silence. And it was a real silence too, an absolute quiet, even the crickets and cicadas had stopped. Nico knew there was no reason to not tell Will, that it would be better to be honest, but he still struggled for words. “I just- like, sitting here,” He inhaled deeply, forcing himself to look Will in the eye. “ I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” The worry on Will’s face broke away to a wide grin, and blush mingled with the freckles on his cheeks.He wound his arm around Nico’s waist, pulling the two of them closer.”Nico di Angelo, Prince of the Underworld, KIng of Ghosts, slayer of freaking Lycaon, ” he said slowly, “ is scared, no, terrified, absolutely terrified, of little old me?” Nico ducked his head, still reeling from what he had admitted. “I love you too Nico, like more than I have loved another person, ever. I’m staying right here, with you. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Nico leaned his head into Will’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as the stars faded slowly into dawn and those words repeated like a mantra in his head.


End file.
